Brothers or Enemies
by book lover forever 96
Summary: What if Ryoma's parents died when he was five years old? And what if he was taken in by the Atobe's? Keigo is determined to have Ryoma out his life. Can Keigo open his heart to be Ryoma's brother or will they be enemies? Rated T for future language. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Seven year old Atobe Keigo does not like big surprises but when his parents came up to him one day with a little boy about two years younger he was not too happy. He really wanted to sulk in his room in defiance to their idea.

When his parents explained what happened to his new little brother he told himself that he didn't care. He just wanted the brat gone. Making up his mind, he almost completely ignored the conversation they were having in the living room at the moment.

"Ryoma, this is Atobe Keigo, our son. This is also your new brother. We hope that you enjoy yourself here and consider this place our home." Keigo's mother said to the brat.

The brat made some rude gestures in response.

"I'm sorry dear but I don't know what you are saying. Do you think you could write it down until we learn more?" Ryoma nodded.

Ryoma was given a pen and paper. When he was done writing he handed the page to Kei's mother.

_Can I please go to my room? I want to unpack if I'm staying here for any length of time._

"Oh! Of course. Your room is beside ours, on the left hand side. One of the maids will show you up." His mother called three maids to help carry Ryoma's bags. "Keigo, please wait a moment. We have something to discuss."

Once the brat was gone Keigo pouted on the couch.

"Keigo, we didn't want to say this in front of him but his background is very unpleasant. His parents, our dear friends, were killed in a car accident two weeks. Ryoma has been mute since birth so he couldn't warn his parents about the drunk driver. As we are his godparents we got custody over him. We will have to go to America to take care of his property and inheritance. His father was the owner of the Echizen-Smith company. Eventually Ryoma will have to take over but for now we will try to give him a childhood he deserves." His mother told him.

The Echizen-Smith company was one of the biggest companies around. You don't piss off an Echizen and get away with it. Now that Ryoma was under his roof he would have to be careful. He wouldn't be the only one fighting for affection.

But one way or another Keigo would be the only person to have his parents affection.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! I ALSO MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS OR ANY STORIES!**_

Chapter 1

**SEVEN YEARS LATER…**

"Ryoma Echizen-Atobe, seeing as The Atobe's adopted him about a year after he moved in, was looking up at Rikki Dai front gates as he stepped out the car that brought him here. He didn't want to be in the same school as his step-brother, as their relationship is not that good.

Ryoma was home-schooled since he arrived at the Atobe's. Keigo was beside him as well as he was learning. The tension between the two only got thicker as Ryoma bested him in all the subjects. By the time he decided he wanted to go to public school he could pull of being a third year with perfect marks.

Taking a deep breath, Ryoma made his way to the principal's office for a brief meeting. When he made it to the office the secretary noticed him.

"You are Ryoma Echizen-Atobe?" When he nodded she carried on. "The principal is ready for you. Through the door on the left."

Ryoma made a thank you sign before knocking on the door.

"Ah Echizen-kun! Come in! Have a seat. We have lots to go through before you head to your classes. There was a slight problem as we marked your entrance exams." The principal carried on once he took a seat. "You got perfect marks on all the exams. With this in mind, we didn't want you overly bored so we bumped you up to third year. I hope you don't mind."

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Now here is a copy of your schedule, a map of the school, an information packet, and a club registration. Everyone is required to join at least one club. If you know what you want to do already you can just fill it out and you can join the practices this afternoon."

Glancing down at the club registration he instantly marked the tennis club before handing it back to the principal.

"Great! I think that is everything then Echizen-kun. Hope you enjoy your stay here."

Ryoma picked up all the papers before leaving as soon as he could. He spent the better part of half an hour in the office. Glancing down at his watch, he realized that he was late for his first class.

He stopped at his locker first to drop off his bag before heading to his first class. He knocked on the door before the teacher walked out.

"Ah, you must be Echizen-kun I presume." Ryoma nodded. "Well come in then."

He stepped through the door and into the classroom.

His teacher introduced him as Ryoma was looking at his classmates. They varied in heights and looks. It seems that the shortest are in the front and the tallest in the back.

"Everyone, this is Ryoma Echizen-Atobe. He will be joining the third years even though he is supposed to be with the first years. He is mute so don't criticize him. Please make him feel welcome."

Ryoma sat down beside a blue-haired boy in the very back of the room. He was quite glad for it as the rest of the class would have a tougher time staring at him. As he was lost in thought the blue-haired boy started talking to him.

"Hi Ryoma-kun. Do you know club you will be joining?"

Ryoma's eye twitched when the boy called him Ryoma-kun without asking if he could call him that.

Ryoma quickly wrote down what he wanted to say before handing it over to the boy.

_I don't think that I'll tell you seeing as you never told me what your name is. Well you do look familiar like I have seen you around somewhere. Oh well._

The boy quickly read it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Yukimura Seiichi. I'm the captain of the tennis club. Are you by any chance related to Atobe Keigo?"

Ryoma nodded.

"You can use sign language if it's easier."

::I'm his brother. We don't talk much though. And I'm going to be joining the tennis club.::

"That's nice. We are having a ranking tournament next week. Maybe you can join then."

::Maybe::

The rest of the day past slowly for Ryoma. He showed up some teachers that caught him daydreaming or sleeping in class. As the final bell rang Ryoma packed his homework and headed to the tennis courts.

**AT THE TENNIS COURTS...**

While Ryoma was impressed with the courts they had nothing on the courts at home. He quickly changed and started running some laps to warm up until everyone was ready. By the time the last person was outside Ryoma ran twenty laps. And he wasn't out of breath!

He was lost in thought that he didn't realize that Seiichi was talking to him.

"...did you run?" Was what he heard by the time he paid attention to Seiichi.

::Sorry but what did you ask Seiichi-kun?:: Ryoma was going on a limb as he called Seiichi, Seiichi-kun.

"How many laps did you run? And Seiichi-kun?" Seiichi asked amused while others were visibly upset at the name.

::Twenty and you call me Ryoma-kun so I thought I would call you Seiichi-kun in return.::

Seiichi-kun seemed to hear some of the outbursts at him being called Seiichi-kun.

"It seems like some want proof that you can play. How about you play a match against me?"

::Sure. But what are the prizes for winning?::

Seiichi-kun thought it over. "How about if you win you get to be a regular with no chance to get knocked out even though you lose in the ranking matches. And if I win you have to bring the team to your house for the weekend."

Ryoma thought it over. If he won he will always be a regular and if he looses then the team has to stay at the mansion for the weekend.

::How about if I win I become a regular and always play in singles 1 until after the Nationals. You or no one else plays singles 1 again as long as you are still captain. And if you win the team stays for one night and I treat you to my infamous milkshakes.::

"You have a deal." They shook hands on it and got ready to play.

(AN: I suck at writing tennis matches so I will skip it! Sorry!)

The match finally ended. Ryoma won 7-6. Now Ryoma will always be a regular and play in singles 1.

Seiichi-kun turned to the regulars after standing up. "Ryoma-kun will always be regular from here on out. He will also play in singles 1 until after the Nationals unless otherwise decided between us. Therefore we will have the ranking matches next week and start training for the upcomin tournament in about two months. Oh and Ryoma-kun may call me Seiichi-kun whenever he feels like it." Just as Seiichi finished speaking he felt a tug at his jersey.

::I want to take the regulars out for burgers today.::

Seiichi nodded and replied the message to the regulars that cheered. Ryoma walked away from the team to ask kaa-san if she could send the van instead of the car.

They piled in and drove to the restaurant.

_**Sorry, im new at writing Prince of Tennis stories so please bear with me! Please review and let me know what you think!**_

**book lover forever 96**


End file.
